fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Hope Change Outfit Preview {Line: 1} Did you call? {Line: 2} Are you hungry? Would you like some rice, something else? {Line: 3} Umm... Would you like a snack? {Line: 4} Shopping... Shall we go together? {Line: 5} It's okay... I'm not sleepy at all! Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! Dialogue 'Talk' * There are a lot of fallen leaves in front of the house so I am going to do some cleaning today. I'd like to cook a potato in the fallen leaves. * Let's appreciate our great happiness. This year has also seen an abundant harvest in the Fairy World! * House sitting alone is okay... I can do it. * Oh.. What... Morning already? Owner, I'm still sleepy, let's sleep a little longer... together... * Oh no, I forgot to put some clothes in the laundry! * There's a really nice smell coming from next door... I wonder if its apple pie? * I love being patted on the head by Owner... I'm so lucky. * I'm really glad... That you came here. * Hmm, I feel like eating a snack outside today... Would that be okay... Hehehe, I'm gonna bake cookies! * Going for a walk?... Well, I'm house sitting...Oh, me too?... Wow, how wonderful * I really want to eat a hot cake today... so badly! Did you hear? How about we make one together?... Yes! * The weather is nice again today, Owner. It's perfect laundry weather. * Being together with Owner somehow makes me feel happy... Heehee. * Umm, well... Make sure you don't speak too quietly... Owner. I really like you. Hehehe. * Umm, would you give me that flower? Wow... it smells so beautiful. Thank you so much, Owner! * Woah... Owner, look at the sky! Look at the balloon flying by... I wonder where it will go... * Shopping... Shall we go together? * It's okay... I'm not sleepy at all! * Owner, we have more good weather today. Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Socializing' * Fairy, your owner is super nice! I got some sweets! * Humans... they're complex. They get sad and scared, but they're also kind and loving. * Giggle. I made a little tart out of chestnuts. I hope it's to your liking, Fairy... * Woah, I love your room! * I'd love to come back to hang out again. * I went to the library the other day. They had some picture books on the Fairy World, so I borrowed them. I'll show you next time. * Oh! I've seen that outfit in a commercial. How awesome... * Hello, Fairy. * I'm sure humans can't comprehend why the Fairy and Human Worlds are divided. * So, I was walking through the pampas grass, when I came upon all these crickets! Cute, huh? * Fairy, don't pull tricks! * The Fairy World, too, needs to compromise with humans. * Fairy, make sure to be best friends with your owner. Now and forever. * Food is super delicious in autumn in the Human World. We should tell everyone back in the Fairy World about autumn being a time of feasts. * Oh, wow... thank you. Can I have all these yams for myself? We could have a regular yam party with all the girls. * Uhm... I got a lot of sakura mochi from the old lady who lives nearby, so I'll give you some. * The weather outside feels so good, that our walk became longer than I expected. * Fairy, your garden is full of flowers! * There's a Hanami Festival in the neighborhood... Uhm, would you like to go with me? * Fairy, did you go to the park? Cherry blossoms there are beautiful. 'Socialized' * Really?? * Wow...! * Hmm, I don't know. * Ahh, that's a tough spot. * Tell me more! * Autumn here is so elegant. But the Fairy World is no slouch, either. * I hope we can hang out all day. * We got a bunch of mushrooms from our neighbor the other day.There were too many, so I brought you some. * Hm? oh, it's you Fairy. how about we go watch cherry blossoms together? * Uhm...I made some sushi. Fairy, would you like to eat it with me? * Uhm, I'm almost finished drying the futon, so could you wait a moment? 'Recommended' * Thanks so much! Hee! * Well, I'm embarrassed to ask, but does this look good on me? 'Bother' *Hey, listen, if you work hard, your owner will be really happy with you. 'Yell' Work ' * * Tee-hee... I'm so happy. * Oh, I'll do my best! 'Study * I do love to study. * Yes, here I go! Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping **Sweet dreams... zzz... **Yes, I'm going to bed. * up **I had the loveliest dream... **Hey! Morning! 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work * Study * Yep, I studied hard. * I won't fail you next time, either. Errand My Fairy Talk Socializing * Your room smells divine, Fairy! * Oh, Fairy, your outfits are always so lovely! * Would you like to go outside together? I'd love to visit the festival at the shrine. * Thank you for the praise, Owner! * I'll always be with you, Fairy! Hehe... * Um, I love to play, but I also love to study! * Ah, Fairy! Good morning! He, he.. * I'm always so thankful for Owner and Fairy. * Oh, Fairy! You have something in your hair! I'll get it for you. * I'm going to make lunch today! What would you like? * Thank you for your praise, Owner! * Ah! I will help you clean up. * Um... I picked these flowers for you, Fairy. * I think it looks wonderful on you. * Oh, goo morning! * That outfit is lovely. * Well...are you alright? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * "What are you looking at, Fairy? ** can even go shopping. "Shopping? I love shopping! Let's go! *** the matching dress. "You want to wear matching outfits? Hehe, that will be very cute." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's impression became better! *** the jersey. ** cute but a bit expensive... "Aw, we do not have enough money." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... * "Ah, Owner, I'm trying to think of something interesting at the moment. ** to go rent a DVD Want to go rent a DVD? "...Hehe. There actually in a DVD I have wanted to watch...Yay!" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better! *** do you want to eat? What do you want to eat? "Um... I would like...popcorn!" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *** look at the pamphlet first... "Oh, I saw the trailer for this movie while watching TV recently!" Condition/Mood Change ** to the movie theater * "Um, Fairy? Would you like to play with me? ** go to the park together. "Hehe... I would love to play on the swings with everyone." *** on the swings. "Alright, I shall push you first, Fairy!" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *** in the sandbox. Play in the sandbox. "Oh look! We made a tunnel! Hehe." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better. ** hang out at home today. "I understand. Then we will play inside today." Fairy and Fairy became a lot antagonistic... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... * "Owner! Owner? I hope everything is fine... ** let's go get something to eat. "Hehe... this looks so good... Wow! Bravo! This cream is delicious! You try it, too, Owner. Open up!" Fairy's impression became better! *** in the hot springs. "Fairy! Are you alright? Your face is so flushed!" Fairy's mood became a bit worse... *** at souvenirs. "Um, Fairy, we took all this time to take this trip and all... Should we buy something to remember it by?" Fairy's impression became a bit better! Fairy's mood became a bit better! ** let's go on a trip. "A short trip? Hehe, that sounds so much fun. Are you looking forward to it, too, Fairy?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! * "I think we should make something sweet for Owner." ** not to notice "Alright, let's put the flour and eggs in the bowl and stir, stir, stir...." *** at her. "It's finished!! Would you please taste it, Fairy?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *** smells good! "Ta-da! Hehe, we worked hard on it just for you, Owner" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ** are you making "Oh, we should keep this a secret from owner until it is done... Owner!?" Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Socialized * Hehe... Thank you so much. * Well... I am a bit embarrassed. * Um... well... I like it, too! * Yes, I want to go, too! * Hmm... this is complicated and I do not really understand it. * Thank you so much! I will treasure this forever. * Fairy likes it, too... Hehe... * If you say so, then I will try my hardest... * Your story is quite interesting, Fairy! * I'll always be with you, Fairy! Hehe... * Well... that is a bit troublesome... * As long as I am with you, I will be happy. * Hello, Fairy. * Yes, I would love to do that! * That's...amazing * Oh... that is troubling. * Do you think this looks good on me? * Ah! Thank you so very much! * I tried, but I could not hear very well. Hope Change Talk * Letters #'To Owner, my most precious friend' You know... when I see your smiling face, it gives me this warm feeling. Tee hee... please show me more of that wonderful smile of yours, okay, Owner? From, Fairy #'To my oh so wonderful Owner' I'm so happy that you let me stay here beside you! How to put this... It's really nice being close to you! This is the one spot that I won't give up, hee hee. From, Fairy #'To my ever-comforting owner, Owner' There are so many wonderful things in the Human World, aren't there, Owner? It's nice sitting on the porch and basking in the sun of a clear day, and the Japanese sweets you get at teat time are delicious, and kimonos and enka music are so beautiful. Ah, but the most wonderful of all is you smiling face, Owner! Hee hee, writing this is kind of embarrassing. I wonder if you, too, are feeling embarrassed reading it. Hee hee. Please show me more of that wonderful smile of yours, okay? From, Fairy #'To Owner, my dearest friend in the world' Saying this to your face would make me bashful, so I'm going to try to write it to you in a letter. I'm really grateful to you, Owner! You always cheerfully talk to me, and take me to the park on sunny days, and you... there's so much I can't write it all down! You really make every day go by in the blink of an eye. It would make me really happy if these days could go on forever and ever! Hee hee, let's keep spending time together okay? I love you, Owner. From, Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data for this event. 'Mechanical Adventure' No data for this event. 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Hm...? Really? I want to go there too! *U-uhm... Fairy, do you want to enjoy hanami together? *Yes! I've never seen such beautiful cherry blossoms. *Be careful not to get separated from your Owner. *Uhm, there's a beautiful river not far from here, and they let me ride a ship there! Stage 1: Before going out *I was watching the news about blooming cherry blossoms on the TV this morning, and they said that the flowers are most beautiful today! *Woah... It's so sunny outside...! A perfect day for hanami. *I'm looking forward to watching the cherry blossoms with you, Owner... He, he. *Uhm, I tried making bento. Uhm... Would you be so kind to eat it later? *Ah, I forgot the thermos... Uh... I'm sorry. Stage 2: At the park *Woah... Amazing...! It's as if a pink snow is falling, Owner *He he... I went to greet my friends. Everyone's here for the festival today. *Looks like there are going the be stages events here too... It's so lively here, I'm getting more excited. *Uhm... There are so many people here that my head is spinning...! I'm sorry... *Sniff sniff*... I smell something delicious and it's coming from that way. Maybe it's a roasted chestnut stand? Stage 3: At the shopping district *Everyone here is working really hard, it feels a bit like the shopping district. *Oh... The fish shop owner... Hello! Ah, Owner, these goldfish are so cute *Uhm... Owner, is there something you want to eat? *Ah, these sweets? He, he... I got them from the cake shop owner at his stand. *What are those bags with Leo printed on them... Huh? There's cotton candy inside? Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Ah, the baker! Hello!... What? You want us to look after your stand? Huh? Huh? What happened? *The baker ran off... I-I'm sure he had something urgent to take care of... *Okay! I'll protect this store! But... what should we do first...? *Uhm... Welcome. Y-yes? One fried bread and once croissant! Uhm... Uhm... *Owner, what should I do... We're out of things to sell. We'll have to bake something soon... Stage 5: Hanami Time *He, he... I got sweet rolls for helping with the stand. Look how many he gave us! *Uhm... This is bento I made. I don't know if you'll like it... but please try it if you'd like to. *Wow, what a big cherry blossom tree... Owner, it's beautiful. *You know, food tastes the best when you eat it while looking at beautiful things like this. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *The Fairy Agency is running some stands too. I wonder what kind. *A Magical Goods Market? Hm... That Julia holds some strange powers. *Robin is running a yoyo-grabbing game. Can I have a go? *Ung... I really want that pink yoyo but... I just cannot seem to grab it at all. It's too difficult. *A-amazing! Three of them! I did not know you were so good at this Owner! Stage 7: Stage event time *Exactly what kind of contest is the Spring Beauty Pageant? *Wow, so many beautiful people on the stage! But their outfits... surely they must be cold. *Clearly that person is going to win. So beautiful... and cool as well. *Owner, a friend of mine is taking part in the singing contest. Can we go and watch? *It's open mic? I couldn't join, I'm too embarrassed... hehehe. Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Oh, I did not know there was a river so close to the park. And with boats, too? *The boatmaster said he's has so few passengers today, we can ride with him for free! *I shall take good hold of Owner, so I don't fall overboard. *The sunset reflected in the river... so beautiful... hehe. *Look at this! All of a sudden, my feet are buried in cherry blossom petals! Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *It is amazing. Cherry blossoms at night has a very different atmosphere than during the day. I like this one too. *Are you not cold, Owner? they are handing out blankets over there, I'll be right back. *I am getting a little cold myself. I suppose even in spring, the night is still cold. *I think there are more stands out tonight than there were earlier...! *I bought some soup from one of the stands. Would you like to drink it with me? Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *I think the hanami festival is drawing to a close. It's almost sad... *I think I would like to enjoy the hanami again with you next year, Owner. *These streets are dark at night... Do you mind if we hold hands, Owner? *Thank you very much for bringing me to such a beautiful spot today. *Maybe I will introduce you to the Fairy World style hanami next time! Hehehe. 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Hmm... Apparently this gemstone dispels a manner of evils. Here, please take it. *What kind of gemstones have you found, Fairy? *It looks like the Keystone Gems are a little different to the other gemstones... I'm not quite sure, but it feels like they contain some magical power. *Wow, that gemstone around your neck Fairy, it's gorgeous...! *Collecting these Keystone Gems is a perilous task... Do take care...! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *It's amazing that Silia can create something like a movie projector... even if it is a bizarre shape... *We weren't the only ones invited by the looks of it, there are so many people here! *Why do I get the feeling that Silia is hiding something from us...? *Kind Mika gave me some chocolate popcorn, so let's enjoy it with the movie. *Hehehe... this reminds me of the movie date we had the other day, Owner. Those little bunnies were so cute! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Owner! Are you okay?! *I'm so glad you're okay, Owner... Yes, don't worry, I'm fine too. *It looks like we've been drawn into the movie somehow, to this strange new world. *Silia seems to think we'll need to collect these Keystone Gems in order to return to our world. *Don't worry about a thing, Owner, I'll keep us safe. Stage 3: Sapphire Town *Wow, it's breathtaking! A whole city, flooded with sapphire-colored water. *Silia's Keystone Gem Radar seems to have brought us to here, but... *Ah! I see it, I see it! Inside a store... I hope it's not expensive... *You don't need it? We can take it?! R-really?! *By way of thanks for the gemstone, please accept this good luck charm. May it bring your shop great prosperity! Stage 4: Ruby Cave *So this is the Ruby Cave... It looks extremely hot in there, we should be careful. *Remind me, the sapphire we received earlier it has the power to produce streams of water... right? *I think we'll be much safer in this cave now, thanks to the water from this sapphire! *Ah! There's a ruby there set aside from all the others. That must be the one we are searching for. *What a peculiar gem... looks to be burning from afar, but to the touch is cold as stone... Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *So many lapis stone, just everywhere... One of these must be the next Keystone Gem. *The only problem I which one to choose... What do you think, Owner? *It seems that the owl will present us the real Keystone if we solve his riddle. *Which word in the dictionary is spelled incorrectly Hmm... Erm... Hmm... All this thinking... *Ah! I have it, I have the answer! Incorrectly is spelled incorrectly!....... Yes, we did it! It's correct! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Hm? What's that noise? Do you hear it, Owner? Coming from the ground... *Perhaps there's something beneath our feet? I believe there was a pickaxe in the pack Silia gave us... *The Keystone must be in this tunnel here, but... it's far too dark to see anything at all. *Ngh... ngh... Ah, I think I see it! This must be the garnet Keystone! *Hehehe, I think we did well to find this one, Owner. Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Owner, be careful where you're stepping. *Wow... The bottom of this valley is green and it's sparkling, so beautiful! Those are emeralds...? *Look! There's a giant dragon on the bottom of the valley...! ...it's a bit...scary. *Dragon, you look very scary, but you're really nice... And your eyes are cute. He he. *The dragon will give us the Keystone Gem if we scratch its back... Uhm... L-like this? Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *The radar is showing something...? Looks like it's inside this castle. *This diamond castle... It's so big and yet no one lives here. It feels a bit lonely. *This place feels... Sacred. I wonder if the last gem we're looking for is here. *Uhm... Uhm... This way, I guess...? This place is like a maze, I'm afraid we might get lost... *So this is the Diamond Keystone Gem... It's so beautiful, half transparent like that. Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Uhm... Silia, we've collected all Keystone Gems. This should be enough...right? *I feel a strange power from those gems... With this, we can return... *Put it inside the projector? Understood... I'll do it. *Owner! The picture..is on the wall...! Now we only have to jump into it? *Uhm... I don't mind if it's only for the jump, but... Owner, could you please hold my hand? Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Woah... Suddenly we're back home...! Owner, it's a good thing that you're alright. *I've made another amazing memory with you, Owner... He, he. *Huh? Silia isn't here? Uhm.. Where did she go...? *Owner... What is that gem that you're holding? ...huh? You're giving it to me? *Ah... What a beautiful gem. Owner, thank you! 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * The...Central...Cities... He, he, Owner...told me that... * Woah, that tower is huge! Uhm, Fairy, let's climb it together. * People here...are wearing...both traditional...and modern clothes...I like it... * My special power allows me to use it a sleeping sand. Looks like it was based on a fairy tale. * Looks like there's a special powers circus there. How about we check it out? Stage 1: At Home * Hmm... Oh, a letter. Owner, there's a letter from Fairysoft here! * Owner...? Still asleep...? Owner! We got a letter! * Hehe, I love it when you stroke my hair... I mean, letter! A letter came. It's from Fairysoft. * A test event for Strange Strength? Is that a game? I think I've seen a commercial for it on TV. * Do you want to go? Hehe, I wanted to go too. Stage 2: To the Event Hall * Use your special powers to... to... thwart? What is thwart? Like, stop from happening? Ah, okay, so, thwart their evil plans! I see! * It says each special power is different, and has its own unique uses... I wonder which power we'll get. * Hehehe, this is fun but I'm a bit nervous... Please, keep holding my hand. * All the powers are on that monitor, but I can't read it... On your shoulders? Me? Hehe, thank you. * Oh? Since when was this countdown here? Three, two, one...! Wah, it's so bright...!! Stage 3: The Central Cities *Wow, so this must be the Central Cities. It must be easy to get lost here... Can we hold hands, Owner? *You are getting sleepy... You are getting sleepy...! W-wow! Look, Owner! Powder! Sleep powder, from my hands! *It looks like Mika-- I mean, Commander Kami gave us a quest. We're to meet someone with insomnia... There's a list too... *Help this kindergartner fall asleep. Right... You are getting sleepy... You are getting sleepy...! *Well he looked snug as a bug. Mission accomplished! What's the next quest? Stage 4: A Secret Deal *Can you hear that noise? Sounds like people talking... Is it coming from under the bridge? *They're talking about... potatoes? But why--- What are you doing, Owner?! T-they're all asleep!! Did you use your power? *Hehe, mission accomplished♪ It feels good to send people off to such pleasant sleeps. *What are you looking for? Their wallets?? Thieving is not--- What's that? Plans to take over the world?! *But... how exactly do they plan to take over the world using potatoes? Maybe Commander Kami will know. Let's go tell her! Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *Please, Commander Kami, tell us all you know of SJK! We heard a shady conversation on our way here... *Their HQ is located beneath a casino in the city? And to get in... we use the key under the flower pot...? Really? *A blueprint of their HQ? Okay... I'll get a pen!... And a sketchbook!... And a backpack! *This secret organization, SJK, is planning to take over the world? With... potatoes, everywhere? I'm not sure I like that idea... *There are supposed to be lookouts everywhere. But I suppose we can make short work of them with our sleep powder. Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *You are getting sleepy... You are getting sleepy...! All the guards are sleeping... I think...? *Did one of them grab your leg, Owner? I think they're sleeping now though... *Inside... yes, this certainly looks like a secret HQ. We should take pictures. *snap snap* *This place is so large... Commander Kami did say that it is connected to a number of other buildings down here. *This room... It's full of trapdoors!! Thank you for the warning, Owner! Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *I think this filing room is empty, but... do you really think we'll find some evidence in here? *Hmm? One of those files up there looks different from the others... I can't reach it, though... Ah! T-thank you. *This looks like SIlia's research diary. All it says is what she ate each day... *It was just a sweet potato candy recipe. Aww... *What's that? Do you see that red blinking light? It looks like a... a... security camera?! W-what do we do?! Stage 8: Escape!! *huff* *puff* Running... is surprisingly tiring... No... I'm okay... *huff* *puff* *W-what?! Carry me? N-no, it's okay, put me down! *Um... sorry... I'm not too heavy, am I...? *Ah... a dead end. It looks like the only way is up to the roof. L-let's go...?! *I've been throwing out sleep powder behind us... I think their numbers are thinning... Stage 9: Mission Complete *I don't think our sleep sand is going to work well in these strong winds... *What do we do... There's so many of them here too... Umm, umm... *No luck with your ability either, Owner? I'm entirely at a loss... Hmm? What's that sound? *A helicopter?! It's Commander Kami! *That was amazing, commander! Spinning around with a blade like that... Thank you for saving us! Stage 10: Logout! *Phew... Game cleared. I'm a bit tired, but I really had fun, hehe. *The scores have been announced. Let's check them out... Oh, we're ranked pretty high! I'm so happy! *I've got a lot of prized. This doll is the mascot of Strange Strength. *hug* *Oh, there's a booth with another new game by Fairysoft there. Our friends are going to check it out. It looks fun. *I'll make something to eat when we get back me. Hm? You want to help? ...Hehe, sure! __NOWYSIWYG__ 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * I've never seen the festival this lively! Hehehe. * I haven't cooked traditional Fairy World food for a long time... I hope it turns out well... * What out have you chosen for the dance, Fairy? * Events like this really help bring our two worlds closer together! Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * It's a ceremony for celebrating the coming of spring, by dancing and singing and such. * Um... Will you be accompanying me, Owner? * I look forward to being able to teach you even more about the Fairy World today, Owner! * This is rather exciting, having the Green Leaf Carnival in the Human World... Hehehe. * I'm sure it will be a particularly lively event this year, I expect many people will attend. Stage 2: Let's go! * I'll get everything ready then. Please wait just a second, Owner. * This? It's a sewing kit. We'll be making outfits from the leaves and flowers of the forest. * I wonder what kinds of flowers this forest has... It's so exciting! Hehe. * Apparently it's in a forest just a short walk from the Fairy agency. Have you been there before, Owner? * It's perfect weather to walk there, I think. Feels like a picnic! Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * Wow... So this is where the festival will be held? *sniff* The fresh air of purest nature... * Hehehe... with all the fairies and flowers around, it feels like we're back in the Fairy World. * Look at that! The light shining through the trees has made a bear-shaped shadow on the grass! It's so cute... hehe. * Robin and Chief Cocoa are waving at us! Shall we go and say hello? * Robin asked us to help with the preparations, before the carnival starts this evening! Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * There are butterflies all over the flowers...! So cute... hehe. * I guess honey bees love the flowers just like we do. I'll leave those ones alone, then. Hehehe. * I know that flower, it's balsam. It's filled with so many nutrients, we use it in a lot of of foods back in the Fairy World. * I'm sorry little flower. We just need a few petals and leaves from you... * I think this is about enough! Thank you for you help, Owner! Stage 5: Decorating the forest * How about we help decorating the stage, Owner? * Why is there a tanzaku here..? Aren't they for Tanabata? * Ah, one of the flowers pricked you? Wait a moment, I will grab a bandage. * Just... a little further... There! I can't believe I reached that. * I think we really did well here! It took no time at all, working together! Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * We always use charms to make the outfits, so I'm not too sure how well I'll do by hand... * I think I'll use these yellow-y leaves for my outfit. Let's see how it turns out... * *sew sew* Yes, it's going quite well! How about yours, Owner? * Finished ♪ How is it, Owner? Does it fit me well? * It looks good? Really?... Hehehe, thank you Owner. I must have done quite well then. Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * Meat? Mmm... we don't really eat meat. The first time I tried it was here in the Human World. * We tend to use a lot of fruits and nuts in our traditional foods. Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * I think it's about to start... I'll be back soon! Stage 9: Let's eat! * Hehe, I was a little nervous, but... how was my dancing, Owner? * Eating in a large group of friends like this makes food taste that much better! * Is there anything in particular you would like to try, Owner? I'll get it for you. * That's the soup I made... How is it? * I love your face when you're eating something delicious... hehe. Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Robin really is a great singer. I have never heard a voice as soothing as hers. * I'm not a very good dancer myself... Would you teach me, Owner? * Aah!! I think I stepped on your feet... Dancing is really difficult..! * Everyone looks so happy...! What a fantastic day this was, hehe. * I'm... really glad we could enjoy the carnival together, Owner. Category:Personality